Three Questions
by WildApple
Summary: Everything has been going well for Meru now that everything is solved. But what happens when she turns Ayuzawa's confession down. What happens when Ruka appears at her door. Questions will be asked and questions will be answered. MeruxRuka. Fluffy I guess? R&R please! First story advice is appreciated.


**Three Words**

Meru was enjoying the warm breeze from the roof top. The final bell had rung for the day to signal students home but she enjoyed staying a bit after school hours. It was summer now, and after being school president for quite a while everything just seemed to fit into place. There had been no recent problems and all the students of the middle school respected her position. She had just started organizing the swimming carnival. Funny thing is, there hadn't been a swimming carnival in a long time since Ayuzawa's gang had opposed of having a school president, so everyone was extremely excited. Many suggestions had been sent to the student council and a large majority of students were requesting after the events of the carnival to have free time to relax at the pool, and for the privilege of casual bathers.

Meru looked up at the sky, hands rested behind her head, elbows sticking out and her body lay like a doll on the floor. She was trying to picture what the swimming carnival would be like. It crossed her mind if she allowed casual bathers it'd probably be a competition on who would look the cutest in bathers, not only that but all the boys would be shirtless! But even so, the students would be greatly disappointed if she didn't approve. Not only that but she was nervous because she would actually be wearing bathers too!

Her mind was having a dispute on what she would wear.

_'A one piece is probably a good idea... But normal girls will be wearing girly, cute bikinis! But that will show my whole stomach... It's not like i'm fat though i'm really fit aren't I? Everyone will be wearing one right so I won't be an odd one out. Do I really want to impress anyone? Yea, Ruka of course. NO Meru don't even think that.' She scolded herself in her head._

Lately Ruka had been on her mind a lot. He had been on her mind so much she tried to avoid him and hanging out with Ayuzawa. Of course she felt bad because he was probably getting ideas... Not only that but the time he kissed her had replayed in her head a lot. He had said it was a greeting, but after Meru had became a 'little' desperate to know if this was the complete truth she even called one of her aunties in the US to ask if thats how people greet. You could guess what her aunty said was a long the lines of,

_"Whyyy? Has Meru gotten herself a boyfriend oooh! And of course not darling! You just say hello. Kissing is for people who like each other. Hehe, and wait! Who told you that! Don't tell me boys are tricking you. Meru you should be careful boys can be..."_

And before her aunty could console her anymore she quickly said bye and hung up. She had become utterly confused with what Ruka's intentions were. But she also remembered that she had lost her power. So she wondered '_Could it have been to just help me get my power back. But what if he lives in a part of the US where it was a greeting.. But who the heck gives a greeting in the middle of a conversation. And we're in Japan not the US. Would his genius brain even allow such a conversational error!? I really think too much' _is what she concluded with. Her mindwent back to the starting point, Meru basically wondered what Ruka would think of her in bathers. Well not only that but if he liked her more than a friend. If he thought she was cute. If he thought she was too strong. SO many ifs and not enough answers. She was basically gripping her head and shaking it from fustration. She obviously wasn't used to this because well, she had been raised as a boy practically all her life so this was becoming a problem. But she quickly stopped shaking her head before someone thought she was a crazy mental person.

Behind her she heard the door swing open to reveal...

Ayuzawa senpai...

She already knew, no one else would come to the roof at this time. It was usual for the both of them. Ever since the car incident even though Ruka had insisted she might get injured again if she hung around with Ayuzawa and his gang she still often chatted with them and had fighting competitions with him. They were on good terms but what Meru hadn't realised from her denseness was that Ayuzawa liked her. Even though he had dropped many hints she failed to notice he wanted to be more than friends...

He suddenly swung a kick at her. Their form of greeting. She quickly dodged and attempted to land a punch on his shoulder. But before she could he quickly pushed his face up close that their foreheads were touching and said,

"Meru will you go out with me?"

The intended punch became more like a fly falling on water kind of punch.

Meru was shocked to say the least. Her energy had of course vanished like dust since well, that's something to do with love. And he had her pinned on the floor. Both his arms stretched out on either side of her arms. The look in his eyes was serious and were burning into the depths of hers. He was pretty sure she liked him back. So the next thing she said was unexpected,

"Sorry senpai but no. I'm in love with someone else" She finally says after a minute of silence.

Even though she had kind of liked Ayuzawa Senpai back then there was someone... '_Ruka'_ who was much more important.

"I'm better than him you know. I can protect you. At least let me kiss you"

She tried to squirm but found his grip would not budge.

"No let go! I don't want to kiss just anyone"

He started to lean in, closer and closer, and just as their lips were about to touch she pushed him roughly away with all her strength and surprisingly her strength had turned back to normal. She had basically been pushed him 2 metres into the air and he landed with a loud thud.

Meru ran and scram,

"Sorry but we can't be anymore than good friends!"

With that she had jumped from the rooftop and landed quite swiftly may I add on the ground. Little did she know that just as she jumped off Ruka had heard her rejection to Ayuzawa. Which sent his genius brain buzzing with many questions.

As she ran home her long hair flew behind her, the pigtails intertwining at the ends. Her school shoes made light noises on the pavement and you could hear the leaves rustling with the wind. It seemed that her mind had just exploded with questions that her mind could no longer think of anything. Good. She really needed to relax. And she wasn't sure about the tuft of strawberry blonde hair sticking out at the corner of her eyes when she jumped off the building. What if that wasn't my imagination and he had witnessed the whole thing. Her mind could only process two words

_'NOOO WAAAAAYYY!'_

The thought of him knowing everything she said was too awkward. She became really stiff and began running like a robot. So much for looking normal. When she reached her house she opened the door, closed the door, ran to her room, opened her door, closed her door in a flash of light that no one could even tell she had came home. She lay on her bed deep in thought, her arms tightly wrapped around a pillow. _'What if it was him... Do I usually imagine things? No. Is my vision good? Yes. Crap? HELL YEP.' _

She sighed into her pillow. Wondering what the events of tomorrow would bring. She had never realised how badly she didn't want to lose him. If she confessed and he didn't feel the same it could never be the same again. He was always there for her, he was so smart his presence made up for both their smartness. She giggled at the thought and just as she did the room of her door slammed open. To reveal none another than Ruka. Mero's face went from giddy to dead. From lying down her body went upright in an instant.

"We need to talk"

He said with an expressionless look, '_it's so hard to read him but at least he doesn't look disgusted or something_.' Shutting the door behind him Ruka slowly edges towards Mero. Her body starting to push up against the wall behind her. Seeing as she has many questions to ask him as well an idea pops into her head.

"Okay lets make a deal. I'll answer three questions and you'll answer my three questions and you have to answer honestly, okay?"

Ruka ponders for a few moments before replying,

"Sure"

and sits beside her bed. _'God what should I ask her? I can ask any three things? I have to think about this carefully...'_

"I'll go first" Mero quickly says in haste. She thinks of what she wants to ask him _'I can't just ask straight out if he likes me. What the hell do I ask him?!'_

"WAIT! I have no idea what to ask you go first" She quickly says.

'_That's so like her' _he thinks to himself.

"Well why did you reject Ayuzawa?"

"SO YOU WERE THERE!" She exclaims. Her face turning pink

"Hey! Answer my question I only saw you rejecting him and running away"

_'Thank god! WAIT HOLD UP. What if he asks me now if I like him NEXT...'_

"Well the answer is"

_Because I love YOU IDIOT! _Her brain interjects_ 'Alright no way am I saying that' _

_"Because I like someone else" she answers._

"Really, who?" Ruka says

"Excuse me, it's actually my turn, Hmph!" She exclaims.

Ruka only chuckles at her actions. '_The things she does that gets his heart racing like no one else can. Yet she doesn't notice at all, her smile is the most beautiful thing ever. Hey why am I thinking this...'_

"Okay got it now ask away"

He says neutrally. _'Like he always damn does because I can never tell what the hell this guy is thinking!' _

"Why'd you kiss me? Don't say it's a US greeting because I know it was not!"

At this sudden question Ruka quickly averts his gaze _'She figured it out, what am I meant to say now. Because you were just too cute when you said that? Definitely not' _

"Well because you said that you no longer even cared about beating Ayuzawa and that you were much more happy with the fact I made some friends. It's kind of the first time someone's seemed to genuinely care. Everyone thinks i'm just some genius, i'm so smart I have no feelings. I don't get lonely or I talk in some sort of crazy language but i'm just like everybody. So I just had the urge to yeah..."

He finished. _'Wow I never thought that people treated him that way thats so... Unfair just because his really smart it must've been hard for him' _

Meru looks at Ruka before grinning and says,

"Ahah you're definitely more normal than me. You know, before you barged into my room"  
She glares at him for the extra effect.

"I was just thinking about how dumb I am for a president and that your genius brain basically makes up for mine as well"

She laughs and flops down on the bed so her stomach is on the mattress and her face is next to Ruka's. They catch each others gaze but Ruka quickly looks away because she's just said something totally sweet again and he has an urge to kiss her. _'How does this girl have such an effect on me' _

"Your turn" Meru says.

_'His face is so close. It's been so long since his kissed me. Does he even feel the same way?  
God stop thinking this Meru!'_

"If you don't like Ayuzawa romantically then why have you been avoiding me all week to hang out with him?"

He tries to remain his composure while saying it. Trying not to let just even a little bit of the fact he's been annoyed. But he fails just at the end because the sentence finishes with more of a scowl rather than the 'not like I cared' impact he was looking for. But of course Meru notices the slip. She giggles,

"Someone's a bit jealous" Meru snickers

"I'm not jealous at all it's only a question!"

Ruka says with the straightest face he can muster. He doesn't like it when people see him even the most tiny bit flustered. He doesn't like making a mistake everyone expects him to be so perfect. Why? Just because he's smart. Mero grabs his cheeks and pull them around in small circles to get rid of that utterly unreadable face his making, she hates it. She can tell he's not used to this kind of conversation.

"Ruka... Please don't make such a face around me. That face where you try to hide your true feelings. I promise I don't have any expectations and I won't judge you, ever, so please!"

She doesn't know why but the fact she's barely seen him smile, lose his composure or anything like that worries her. He's eyes look a bit wet and he suddenly holds her hand and squeezes it tight.

"Thanks you're the first person who understands me"

His voice wobbles but he doesn't care anymore. A few tears are fall but it doesn't matter anymore. She gets off the bed and hugs him in a tight embrace, and rests her head on his shoulder.

"Ruka the only reason I have been hanging around with Ayuzawa so much because you kept popping into my mind at random times and I can't seem to get you off my head! There were so many questions I wanted to ask I couldn't put my thoughts at rest so I thought avoiding you and hanging with Ayuzawa would let me keep my cool for a while but that didn't really work. Since he suddenly got the idea I liked him and confessed to me. You've been there for me through thick and thin! And I really like you but I don't know if you feel the same way soo.. Yeaaa! Haha if you don't really think like that it's totally fine because-.."

And before she can finish with her fake cheeriness Ruka wraps his hand around her waist and pulls her onto him. Seating her in the middle of his crossed legs. His hand wraps around the side of her face, he gently pulls it up and kisses her. Both of their eyes are closed, Mero returns the kiss, she's missed the way his lips felt on hers a lot. The feeling is magical. Actions can mean so much more than words. Slowly, she feels him nibbling lightly on her bottom lip and lets out a sigh, she can't really do much while he's doing that to her so she decides to experimentally lick the top half of his lips. She hears him groan at the action and repeats it. They finally separate gasping for air. Her face is tucked into his chest. His arms are wrapped around her upper back like his cradling her. She remembers she's got two questions left,

"Ruka my second question is do you love me?"

She looks deep into his eyes. He smiles and replies

"Of course and will you be my girlfriend?"

He replies, he uses his fingers to push a few stray hairs from her fringe behind her ears.

"More than happy to be!" She exclaims with delight.

Ruka gets close up to her ear and whispers,

"You know being my girlfriend will mean we're gonna do this more often"

She can feel his smirk on her ears. Mero sits up straight deciding to prove she has got a few tricks up her sleeve too and she's not a total novice in this area. She brings her face up to his ears and nibbles on the bottom. Before saying,

"Well i'm not complaining..."

Ruka smiles. A really warm smile it's the most warming thing she's seen. She grins back and replies,

"Alright last question, wanna play truth or dare?"

A challenging look in her eyes.

"Sure thing!"

And Ruka's genius brain is set to work on what he's gonna dare his girlfriend to do.

If you would like a truth or dare chapter or swimming carnival please R&R! :) xx

Any support appreciated thanks for reading hope you enjoyed.


End file.
